Keeping the secret
by ShadeDawn
Summary: Someone enlisted Mikan,Natsume,and Ruka to be next spies for AAO.. Who did it? no one knows. Romance will blossom as Mikan and Natsume discover their feelings for each other. On the other hand, Ruka and Hotaru, a couple? A gakuen Alice fanfic NXM, RXH


_Disclaimer: I do not Own Gakuen A._

**("When life gives you lemons, throw them at your enemies…")**

**It was a typical day in Alice Gakuen as Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka left for lunch. Little did they know that someone was enlisting them to be the next generation of spies for AAO. Was it Persona? They will never know.**

**As soon as they arrived, Natsume and Ruka raced for lunch since there was a huge queue of people forming. While they were away, Sakura jumped at Hotaru begging, to lend her money for lunch. Subtle as always, Hotaru gave Sakura what she asked but was reminded that there was 109% interest per week. Ignoring this, Sakura joined Natsu and Ruka in the line.**

**"Strawberries huh?" Natsume said with a smirk.**

**"What is it with you and my panties? If you want I can let you borrow some!!" Shouted a very annoyed but laughing Mikan.**

**Natsume now was planning to burn strawberries' hair when his "girlfriend" Sumire arrived. (Sumire is the sole person who thinks that.)**

**Hotaru was worried for her friend so she used her Baka Gun and aimed at Sumire. As soon as she was about to pull the trigger Sakura blocked the path and instead was the one who was hit.**

**"It's dangerous; everyone will know that I like him. I spent two years waiting to be beside him, don't ruin this for me." A saddened Mikan said.**

* * *

**~Flashback~**

**"Hotaru, I call dibs on Natsume" A very cheerful but sad Mikan said as they were spending their last night together.**

**"Whatever! It's not him that I want, it's ---- nevermind." Hotaru annoyingly said.**

**"Tell me…. (T_T) My Hotaru is growing up!" She said as she embraced Hotaru one last time.**

**"Mikan can you promise me one thing before we sleep?" Mikan can sense that Hotaru was serious.**

**"Hai, anything." Mikan said eagerly.**

**"I want you to promise me that whatever you do don't go and look for me. City life is much more hazardous than rural life." Hotaru said sternly.**

**Mikan who yet again didn't understand Hotaru's logic, agreed haphazardly.**

**As Mikan was sleeping, Hotaru walked around the hallways until she decided to stay in the balcony to think.**

**She can't deny the friendship and love that her best friend was showing her as she reminisce about the times they went through whether it were good or bad…**

**~End of flashback~**

* * *

**"What was that racket all about?" A mysterious voice said but it was clear that it was none other than Sensei Jin.**

**"It's that 1 star girl sir." as Sumire was pointing at Mikan.**

**"I'm sorry Sensei it was my fault." A guilty Hotaru declared.**

**"Oh, then it's no big deal. Carry on." Sensei said as he vanished through the field of students.**

**"How come you never get in trouble?" A puzzled Mikan remarked.**

**"Everybody loves Hotaru. Not only does she provide knowledge for us but also give the school benefactors." A girl muttered.**

**Natsume and Ruka now were approaching the two girls to start up another pointless conversation.**

**"Hi Hotaru" Ruka shyly mumbled.**

**"Oh hey!" Hotaru said excitedly much to her surprise.**

**"I want to ask you something before me and Natsume go." Ruka remarked.**

**"Will you go out with me?" He added.**

**"Sure why not but it will cost you 30 pictures of yourself trying on different animal costumes." Hotaru commented as she and Ruka walked away.**

**"That Ruka, He left me with Mikan." A grumpy Natsume roared.**

**"I'm still here you know." Mikan said as she too walked away.**

_**Later that evening……**_

**"When life gives you lemons, throw them at your enemies" A sleepy Natsume said as he started drifting off to sleep.**

**

* * *

**

**~Mikan's POV~**

_**I've got your picture in my wallet, and your**_

_**Phone number to call it, and I miss you more,**_

_**Whenever I think about you, I've got**_

_**Your mixed tape in my Walkman, been so**_

_**Long since we've been talkin' and in a few**_

_**More days, we'll both hook up, forever and ever**_

_  
**And here I am, on the west coast of **_

_**America and I've been trying' to think for weeks of**_

_**All the ways to ask you, and now**_

_**I've brought you to the place, where I've **_

_**Poured my heart out, a million times, for a million**_

_**Reasons, to offer it to you**_

**(Why is it that every time I sing this song it reminds of him? I need someone who has the memory eraser Alice to help me, to erase those blunt memories I have of him in our childhood. He was cute and so much nicer back then. I don't know what changed.)**

**Better get to sleep then….**

**~End of POV~**

* * *

**If only she knew….**

**Natsume was having a bad nightmare. It seems like he was talking to a girl.**

**~Natsume's Dream~**

**"I have to tell you something….I like you" A small Natsume said.**

**The girl was still ignoring him as he shyly walks away crying.**

**"Why would anyone like him, he's a freak!" Another girl said noticing that he was standing next to them. Before the girl can respond, she was sprayed with a bucket of water since her hair was burning.**

**"Mikan… Mikan… I need you!" As Natsume saw Mikan running further away from him.**

**"I don't love you!" Mikan said angrily as she stowed away into the horizon.**

**~End of Dream~**

**"Natsume are you okay?" A worried Ruka said as he pointed his flashlight at Natsume.**

**Here in Gakuen Alice when they say lights out at 9, they mean it.**

**"Stop pointing that blinding light at me, Baka!" Annoyed, Natsume rose and gave Ruka a punch.**

**"You were screaming, Mikan… Mikan…. I need you!" Ruka said as he started acting out the scene in his head.**

**"Don't tell this to anyone or else!" Natsume said and Ruka hurriedly agreed.**

**Natsume was known to be a genius, the best fighter and he mastered his Alice years ago. But there's a catch, every time he uses it someone special dies.**

**Some of these people were: Anna, Nonoko and Iincho**

**All were Mikan's close friends. He's doomed, the realization that she'll never love him dawned on him. Forgetting that Ruka was in the room, Ruka's rabbit nibbled Natsume's ear.**

**"What if I give Sumire a chance?" Ruka was surprised by his words.**

**"Are you serious? That girl's practically obsessed with you" An irritated Ruka remarked.**

**Not pushing more on the subject, Ruka said his goodnights to Natsume and went to his room.**

**Sleepless nights have passed until Natsume decided that he will confront Sumire and ask her on a date. Little did he know that Sakura feels the same way.**

_(C.L.I.F.F.Y: What happened in their childhood that made Natsu change? Was it another rejection from a girl or was it Mikan's unattractiveness that led him away from her? And who's going to die next? Well hope you guys enjoyed reading my fanfic and put some comments and reviews in the review page. This is my first time writing. LOL)_


End file.
